


morning kisses and soft touches

by LightningRooks



Series: we deserve a soft epilogue, my love [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (at least cassandra thinks they're in domestic bliss), (she's right but), Domestic Bliss, F/M, Love Confessions, Morning Kisses, every other time he's embarrassed, in their entire relationship, or cassandra out smooths him, this is the one time splinter gets to be smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRooks/pseuds/LightningRooks
Summary: who could blame her if she got a bit too wrapped up in the happy futures she saw in her sleep?





	

she’d spent the night at the lair, sleeping on an air mattress that the boys kept there, for whenever their human friends spent the night. it had simply gotten late, and she didn’t have work the next morning. she also did it for splinter, since she knew he hadn’t been sleeping lately. she’d stayed up and waited for the boys to get home while he slept. she woke up him up when she heard the boys come down into the lair, and he stayed awake just long enough to see them to bed, before retreating back into his room and falling asleep again.

whenever she was running on a few hours of sleep, cassandra always had the most vivid dreams of the future. that night she’d dreamed of sweet things, of soft things. to put it simply, she’d dreamt of domestic bliss. she knew that she could simply look ahead and figure out which actions would lead to a relationship between her and splinter- she could know the exact steps to take to woo him. 

she didn’t though, because it seemed like cheating. love shouldn’t be so carefully calculated as a list of steps. so they both kept dancing around each other, afraid to do something that might break up the family that they had created.

when cassandra woke up, she was still in that daze of domestic bliss. she didn’t remember that she and splinter weren’t even together, let alone comfortable enough for something so intimate as what happened next. 

splinter, who was preparing breakfast, nodded to cassandra as she walked into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. she nodded back, walking up to him and-

kissing him. 

it was nothing more than a quick, chaste peck on the cheek, and cassandra didn’t even think on what she had done until she had walked over to make coffee.

shit.

_ they weren’t there yet.  _

how could she have forgotten? how on earth could she let herself be swept away by a dream? she knew he wasn’t ready for a relationship- he’d told her that he might never be ready for a relationship. she knew this. she knew this, and yet she’d left herself hope for things that just couldn’t be. 

god, she’d really fucked this one up.

“um,” she said, realizing how long it’d been since either one of them talked. she then realized she had no idea what she should say. ‘sorry, i got confused on what future we were in, and i thought we were already dating.’

no, she definitely couldn’t say that. 

splinter knew about her powers- it was how they met, after all. she had called him, seeing the future where she helped him by leaving him cold medicine for his sons in an abandoned subway station, and it had been something she had used consistently with with the boys over the past ten years. he’d seen her panic after a vision of a bad future, but had never seen her simply...wrapped up in the good ones.

she turned around, unsure of what she would see, only to find him standing stock still, not having moved an inch since she kissed him. the bacon in the pan sizzled and burned as he stood, unmoving. slowly, as if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned his head to look at her.

he didn’t say anything, but his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, clearly shocked. cassandra knew she had to say something to explain the sudden gesture of affection.

“you, uh, you know how i can get panicked, when i have a vision of a bad future?” cassandra asked.

he nodded mutely.

“well, uh. i can get really wrapped up in the good visions too. so that’s why i…” she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. she didn’t know how to finish- how to tell him what she had dreamt about that would cause her to kiss him.

splinter seemed to slowly regain his senses, blinking once before closing his mouth and then finishing, “why you kissed me?”

cassandra nodded.

“what did you see?” 

he just had to ask, didn’t he?

“well, i, uh, saw us. together. as in, in a relationship,” cassandra stammered, her cheeks growing hot as she looked away. 

“oh,” was all he said. they stood there for a minute, both unsure of what to do. then, all at once, they both started moving, preparing breakfast in a silence that they both felt compelled to fill- soon they started talking about anything that came to mind. everything except cassandra’s kiss, that is.

* * *

 

though he seemed as alert as ever, splinter felt like he was going about the morning in a daze. he’d quickly retreated into his room after breakfast, and now he took the time to think over what had happened this morning, and all the implications that it brought. though cassandra couldn't see it, he had been blushing all morning.

she’d been his dearest friend for nearly ten years, and she’d helped him raise the turtles- even going so far as to take on the role of a mother to them. he thought he’d simply loved her as one loved a friend, but he was wrong. after the incident with the rat king, he’d come to a realization. he did not just love her, but was _ in love  _ with her romantically. 

she had kissed him. she’d kissed him before, on the cheek and on the forehead (and one time, long ago, on the lips) but the kiss this morning seemed...intimate. kissing someone good morning like that...it  _ felt  _ intimate. and he was so comfortable with it, having leaned over to her as she had kissed him. it only occurred to him after she had walked away to make coffee that what had happened  _ wasn't normal. _

and he found he was disappointed by that. he  _ wanted _ to wake up to her kisses every morning, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. he felt such a sharp pain of longing for that intimacy...had he truly been that ignorant to his own feelings all these years?

the question still remained: did cassandra love him the way he loved her? he was fairly certain that the answer was a tentative yes, since the mere existence of a future where they were together seemed to suggest it.

and she'd called the vision of them together a  _ good _ vision! she'd been so comfortable with that future that she'd  _ kissed _ him!

then he reflected on his sons’ strange behavior the past few weeks. they'd been trying to get him and cassandra alone together as often as possible- had he been that obvious? had  _ cassandra _ ? he racked his brain for any signs. she’d been jittery around him lately, avoiding his eyes and looking at the floor. they didn’t seem to be able to talk as easily as they had been able to in the past, and more than once he’d caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

he’d...he’d been afraid that all these things were because of what happened with the rat king. because of the scars he’d left, whether he was in control or not. she’d started all these strange behaviors after the incident, but he never would have thought it could have been...it could have been because she loved him.

his heart hammered in his chest. he had a chance. he needed to figure out how to tell cassandra that he had feelings for her.

then, he got an idea.

* * *

 

she’d had a speech planned. a whole, long speech where she said how sorry she was for getting wrapped up in her visions, that she didn’t mean to make things awkward, and that she wanted to just forget about it.

the last thing she wanted to do was forget about it. she wanted to talk to him about it, to tell him that she loved him- to take that risk. she wanted to hold him, kiss him, sing him love songs.

stars, she really was as sappy as the boys said, wasn’t she?

cassandra was strumming her guitar absentmindedly when splinter came out of his room and into the common area. she could say something, right now. hell, she had her guitar on her- she could play him a love ballad right here. she could do something.

she didn’t say anything.

anxiety bubbled in her chest as splinter walked over to her, and then sat down next to her. she stopped the tune she was playing and turned to look at him- but suddenly he pressed the end of his snout (and by extension, his lips) to her cheek. it was quick and chaste, just like her kiss to him had been earlier that morning. she looked at him, eyebrow quirked and waiting for an explanation.

“you’ll have to forgive me. you see, i got wrapped up in a vision of a future where we were together.” 

cassandra blinked, and then erupted into laughter. she couldn’t stop laughing- it was just too good. he threw her words right back at her in the _ best way _ . oh stars, this was amazing. she couldn’t even one up him here- he won this round.

when she did calm down, she could tell that splinter was beyond anxious. he was fidgeting- something he  _ never _ did. she placed her guitar beside her and cupped his cheek, smiling at him warmly. 

“well, we’ll just have to make that future a reality then, won’t we?” she said, and then pressed a kiss to his lips. though it wasn’t a particularly good kiss (kissing his snout was awkward), splinter seemed to melt into the gesture. he brought his paw up to cup the back of her head with, getting his paw hopelessly tangled in her hair while doing so. 

“does this mean you’re together now?” mikey asked, scaring both adults. they immediately broke apart, but splinter’s hand was still tangled in her hair, and she winced as he tried to free it. 

splinter and cassandra exchanged a look, both mortified that their youngest had walked in on them kissing. she mouthed to him, “are we?” 

he nodded. he turned to his youngest and said, “yes, your mother and i are...together. romantically.” 

mikey beamed, and then ran into the corridor where his brothers’ rooms where. 

“dudes, you’re not gonna  _ believe _ this!”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE WE GO. also im still laughing at splinter being smooth. there will probably be another oneshot where it's just the boys trying to make their parents confess their feelings, but that will come later. and when the Main Storyline™ gets to the episode "I, Monster," i'll either take these two down and incorporate them into that fic, or something else. I'll have to decide then.


End file.
